Rules
The Warriors: Return of the Clans fandom was established on August 19, 2019 by InuKago. This wiki's goal is to become an active canon/fanfic roleplay wiki for the Warriors series. The Wiki Code :The warrior code is a set of rules or morals that each cat in every Clan is expected to follow, much like the warrior code the wiki code is expected to be followed by every single user, staff and non-staff alike. Here are the rules that we as a community expect everyone to follow. #This is strictly a no bullying zone. Any user caught blackmailing or bullying a user to get what they want will be blocked and banned from this wiki for good. No second chances. #This goes along with the no bullying policy we have. Respect every user, we don't care if you have beef outside of the wiki. It is NOT to be brought onto here. It creates a toxic environment. #No stealing. It is wrong and illegal. If you are caught stealing any plots, characters, etc. from another user you will be banned and blocked. #We get that mistakes are made but making them more than once is not allowed. This goes for vandalism, bullying, etc. If it happens you will receive a ban for that last a year. #We will not tolerate anger outbursts, as well as using your mental illnesses as an excuse. If these happen you will receive a block that lasts a year. #Advertising is strictly prohibited unless given permission by an admin. Image Use Policy :We allow life images, real images of cats, however we have our rules and stipulations that follow these. If you take the picture, only you are allowed to use it. If a user has already uploaded the photo you want use, find another. It creates drama using the same image as another user. Joining Roleplay :If you wish to join the roleplay, you may. However, you may not have a Canon character. Those are strictly off limits and are seen as deceased in the roleplay. :When you go to request a character please use the format listed on that talk's page. Always, always put a heading with the name of your character(s). Character Rules Number of Characters :As we would not like to overpopulate our groups, we ask you to keep your number of living characters below 100 per user. This does not mean you can have all in one group as that will not be accepted. For deceased characters, we don't ask anything, as this number can always grow throughout the course of the roleplay. :We also advise that if you request a character that you make the page as soon as possible. Please try not to roleplay your character before they have a page, as there might be consequences as it technically cuts around our living character number. You may have up to or below the number of 15 characters in a Clan. Mental Illnesses & Disorders :We ask that if you wish to portray a character with either a mental illness or disorder, that you thoroughly research about it. As an improper portrayal of these can cause issues and be offensive to people who themselves are directly affected, or have close dealings with it. If you fail to comply with this rule, it will result in you being asked to remove said trait from your character. As you've proven unable to follow the instructions and cannot portray said character properly. This sounds harsh, but it is to create a safe and friendly environment for all. High Ranks :If you repeatedly ask for a high rank, and have been told no, but continue, you will be barred from creating a high-ranking cat, until an admin believes that you've learned. This bar, at a minimum, will be the life of a very major leader, or another high rank. A new user is permitted to be a member of the wiki for three months before he/she asks for a high rank, if they are not a user of the wiki for three months they will be declined; a user that keeps asking will be banned from owning a high rank for at least a year. Activity :We ask that you keep as active as your schedule allows you. This meaning per month roughly about a paragraph a month. Or 6-8 sentences adding up to that one paragraph. This is just so that we keep the roleplay moving, and can keep track better. : Roleplay pages will also be archived at the beginning of each month. That way it is easy for us to look back on them, see who is active, and update our character pages easier. Pages will not be archived until then - so please do not pester or beg for it to archived. Staff members will only allow a mid-month archive if it gets too long and causes dramas. They are in charge of archiving the pages also. Genetics and Realism :This wiki has the choice to use the system of genetically correct cats, meaning that characters family does not have to be genetically correct. However, the cats must have a realistic description. While mutations are welcome and very much possible, the wiki asks that all users create characters with possible coats. Characters with ridiculous and impossible phenotypes (such as pink cats, orange cats with green stripes, gray cats with white stripes, etc) will be declined and asked to be rewritten. No, photo-edited pictures of real life cats do not count as real. : If a user needs help with identifying realistic descriptions and possible phenotypes, all they need to do is contact Staff. They will be happy to provide any information on genetics, from smokes to solids. Naming :This wiki uses a naming system much like the Clans themselves do. Please try and refrain naming a character with the same prefix of another character in the same Clan, it keeps the confusion out. Refrain from using names that a cat wouldn't know as well, for some names that are recommended see this for loner, rogue, and kittypet names, and this for Clan cat prefixes. If you need any -suffix names see traditional prefixes and non-traditional suffixes. Chat Rules : Conversations in chat should be kept to PG-13 for the sake of all users. Mild swears are allowed, but please keep cussing to the minimum. As we never know when a younger person may or may not be in the Chat at the time. Do not spam either - you will be asked to stop immediately. And if you do not comply, you'll be kicked from chat and given a warning.